


you put your arms around me (and i'm home)

by sharkjuniorswindow



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Song Based, cheeky momo, lapslock, momo is slightly taller, we need more namo fluff, whipped nayeon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 09:53:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18568981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkjuniorswindow/pseuds/sharkjuniorswindow
Summary: “what are you doing?”“what does it look like i’m doing?”orhow nayeon found home in momo's arms.





	you put your arms around me (and i'm home)

**Author's Note:**

> made this at 2 am @ finals day . bear w me, english isn't my first language. also based on arms by christina perri.

“what do you mean, ‘you’re not done yet?’, it’s almost 10 pm!”

 

“could you not, scream so loud? dear god,” nayeon rubs her temple with one finger.this is gonna be one long conversation.

 

she’s been in the studio since 8 in the morning, and she’s busting her butt trying to nail the choreography for their upcoming comeback, which is, quoting chaeyoung here, _super duper effing hard_.

 

(jihyo glared at the rapper and made her apologize for saying that afterwards).

 

she should’ve known what’s to come if she’s not home this late, and she just noticed the 8 missed calls from _god jihyo_ and she’s definitely not in the mood to get yelled at by the loud leader at this time.

 

“i won’t be screaming at you if you were home hours ago! what are you guys even doing anyway?”

 

okay, maybe nayeon’s not alone.

 

“just hang up the phone.”

 

cue momo.

 

who has been listening to the conversation from on top of nayeon, kissing her jaw lightly.

 

nayeon holds a finger up, and momo shuts her lips tight, changing her focus from the older’s jaw to her neck.

 

“we’re… practicing,” nayeon tries. what a liar.

 

momo and nayeon can hear dahyun’s laugh from the other side of the phone.

 

followed by mina saying, ‘are _they really though?_ ’

 

then tzuyu quips, ‘ _they probably waste time making out_.’

 

they can hear the loud gasps from the other side of the phone, and chaeyoung saying something like, ‘ _pretty sure._ ’

 

it isn’t new to the members that nayeon and momo have been spending more time together lately, not that they were not close before, but they sure as hell are closer than ever now.

 

what started from shared vlives, stolen glances, and awkward smiles soon turned into neck kisses (the members caught nayeon with a hickey before), sleepy cuddles, and sharing clothes.

 

neither complained though.

 

“we’ll be finishing in a bit, you don’t have to wait for us,” nayeon weakly says, dying to press the hang up button.

 

‘ _i told you they’re gonna sleep there_ ,’ nayeon can practically feel jeongyeon’s smirk from the other side of the phone, it’s that irritating.

 

then there's silence.

 

then a sigh.

 

“…please?” nayeon tries again. this is taking too long.

 

another sigh.

 

“…fine, but be back before midnight.”

 

nayeon’s squeal fills the quiet room, bringing a smile to momo’s face.

 

“thank you park jihyo, see you later!” finally nayeon hangs up as she throws her head back on the armrest of the sofa.

 

(not before she hears sana saying, _‘have safe sex kids!_ ’)

 

“got scolded again?” momo muffles from the older’s neck.

 

“the norm,” nayeon closes her eyes at the sensation of a pair of warm lips nibbling at her pulse point as she wraps her arms around the younger’s neck. momo clearly knows what she’s do—

 

“momo!”

 

okay, maybe not.

 

momo raises her head with a smirk and annoying _‘what?’,_ as nayeon pinches her cheek.

 

“jihyo’s gonna kill me if she sees me with a hickey!”

 

momo chuckles, she loves teasing the older.

 

“oh my god, you really did left me a hickey, you asshole,” nayeon says as she examines her neck with her phone camera.

 

momo stands up, “alright alright, i’m sorry.”

 

nayeon sits up on the sofa, trying to gather her stuff and shoving them into her bag. she didn’t notice that momo’s offering her a hand, until the latter clears her throat and nayeon looks up.

 

“what are you doing?”

 

“what does it look like i’m doing?”

 

“i’m tired momo.”

 

“just one more song. and no, it’s not our comeback song,” momo says as she guides nayeon to the center of the room, “it’s a different one.”

 

momo plays the song, smiling as the intro blares through the speakers.

 

“slow dance with me.”

 

_i never thought that you would be the one to hold my heart_

_but you came around_

_and you knocked me off the ground from the start_

 

she guides nayeon’s arms around her neck,pulling her closer by putting hers around the korean’s waist, enjoying the close embrace.

 

_you put your arms around me_

_and I believe that it's easier for you to let me go_

 

“okay.”

 

_you put your arms around me and I'm home_

 

they smile at each other.

 

_how many times will let you me change my mind and turn around_

_i can't decide if I'll let you save my life or if I'll drown_

 

nayeon breathes heavily as momo rests her head on her shoulder, heart skipping beats rhythmically.

 

_i hope that you see right through my walls_

_i hope that you catch me, 'cause I'm already falling_

_i’ll never let a love get so close_

 

maybe this is what falling in love feels like, she thinks.

 

_you put your arms around me and I'm home_

 

both of them think.

 

_the world is coming down on me_

_and I can't find a reason to be loved_

_i never wanna leave you_

_but I can't make you bleed if I'm alone_

 

“so, did you end the girls’ individual practice like this too?” nayeon asks.

 

_you put your arms around me_

_and I believe that it's easier for you to let me go_

 

“no, just you.”

 

i hope that you see right through my walls

i hope that you catch me, 'cause I'm already falling

 

“why?”

 

_i’ll never let a love get so close_

 

“i think you know why.”

 

_you put your arms around me and I'm home_

 

“say it to me.”

 

momo raises her head and smiles.

 

_i tried my best to never let you in to see the truth_

 

“i’m happiest with you, im nayeon.”

 

_and I've never opened up_

_i’ve never truly loved 'till you_

 

“just say it momo.”

 

_put your arms around me_

_and I believe that it's easier for you to let me go_

 

“i love you.”

and then they kiss, nayeon’s arms firm around momo’s neck, momo’s arm around nayeon’s waist and the other holding the older’s chin.

 

_i hope that you see right through my walls_

_i hope that you catch me, 'cause I'm already falling_

_i’ll never let a love get so close_

 

“i love you hirai momo,” nayeon breathes through the kiss. she’s never happier.

 

_you put your arms around me and I'm home_

 

“so much.”

 

_you put your arms around me and I'm home_

 

the clock struck twelve as they part, chest heaving, lips swollen, smiles wide.

 

“ready to go home?”

 

they press their foreheads together.

 

“i’m already home.”


End file.
